


Spatter

by neveralarch



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (sort of) quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/gifts).



Cleaning blood off of suits takes patience and care. Bleach might get the blood off, but it ruins the fabric completely. Mordecai soaks his suits in cold milk and carefully brushes away the stains before taking them to be dry cleaned.

The problem is, it's boring. Lucky for him that he has Viktor to chat with today.

"It's ridiculous what they're charging," he says. Some milk gets on his glasses as he leans in too close to the bowl. He sets the brush down and wipes away the droplets on his handkerchief. "It's not as if anyone's _building_ anything these days, so why is concrete so expensive?"

Viktor flips a page in his newspaper.

"And don't let me start talking about gardening implements," continues Mordecai. He picks up his brush and begins again.

"Don't start talking," says Viktor. He turns the newspaper over, reading the back page.

Mordecai's hands still for a moment as he thinks. Eventually he decides to take Viktor's comment as a joke, and deploys a tiny, amused smile.

"Even kitchenware is getting to be-"

"Agh!" shouts Viktor. The newspaper goes flying as he throws his hands in the air. "For three hours you are talking about your tools! How can you use so many things? What is wrong with gun? With knife? With _fists_?"

"I haven't even been sitting here for three hours," says Mordecai. He picks up his bowl of milk and his suit, protecting them from Viktor's apparent anger.

"It does not matter!" says Viktor, but he's calming down a little. "I do not want to here about your, eh, troubles. I do not want to hear anything. I want to read my paper, see how teams are doing."

"Fine, fine," says Mordecai. "I'll just sit here."

Viktor watches him suspiciously for a while, but Mordecai just brushes away. Eventually Viktor gets up and retrieves his paper.

The blood is nearly all gone, anyway. There had been a lot of it. Maybe Viktor had a point about the guns - a longer range would mean less spatter.

"So," says Mordecai, after about a minute. "How about those Cardinals?"

Viktor throws the paper at him. Which results in more blood, another set of ruined clothes, and another bowl of milk. This time Mordecai works alone, with the radio on to distract him, if only to break the cycle.


End file.
